


почуття солодкуватих листів

by tutti_frrutti



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutti_frrutti/pseuds/tutti_frrutti
Summary: не пройде, допоки осінь не нагряне ; збірник кунтен драблів
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 3





	почуття солодкуватих листів

поки над головою бринчать зірки недосяжних систем та орбіт, а під спиною льодяніє прогрітий сонцем дах хмарочоса, кун тяне долоні до неба і роздивляється блиски відлуння, яке грає на його срібному перстні. гарно.  
місто окутує прохолодним серпанком, а у куна в голові народжуються нові й нові галактики та монолітні планети; усе довокола здається таким тихим сном, нереальністю, спокійною галюцинацією, яку не хочеться зупиняти.

— як ти? — несподівано журчить чийсь вкрадливий голос ззаду.

— та не знаю... щось мене трохи баламутить. але ти диви, які зорі сьогодні яскраві.

— а ото нічого на них так багото дивитись, — відповідають йому з посмішкою та з трохи тяжким стоном падають на розтелену кофтину біля. кун чує тихесенький брязкіт кульчиків і яскраво відчуває шлейф солодкуватого парфуму.

— як тебе хоч звати? — питається він. — мене чіттапон.

— а може то є секрет... — усміхається кун і кидає перший погляд на хлопця. усе трохи пливе, але те, що той гарний, наче лялька, кун вхопити встигає. 

— ну, то дивись на свої андромеди, а я пішов, —каже пон та привстає, але кун кладе руку йому на коліно.

—ой, облиш. кун я, — ще ясніше всміхається він. — ще годинка, та й чумацький шлях промалюється.

але чіттапон не дочекався; хмільна сила, тепло широкого тіла поруч та тихий голос зробили свою колективну справу та наскоро відправили його кудись у сни.

— чіттапон?..

кун відкриває очі майже на світанку; навіть не помітив, як задрімав. хлопця поруч вже не було, але зім'ята кофтинка зліва була теплою. і якась записка.

«+380957658821. про всяк, якщо захочеш показати мені андромеди в трезвішому стані.»


End file.
